L'ennemi qui a du chien
by Deidy-Okami
Summary: Une mystérieuse ennemi fait son apparition. Les tortues vont sauver une mutante victime d'expérimentations. Que va-t-il se passer?
1. La dispute

L'ENNEMI QUI A CHIEN.

Cette fanfic se passe après que Karaï à découvert qui était son père.

Chapitre 1: La dispute

Dans le QG de Shredder celui ci était assit sur son siège. Griffe de tigre, Visage de poisson et Rahzar fréquentaient des ordres, le regardant. Baxter Stockman arriva, salua le grand ninja et déclara que la personne qu'ils fréquentaient était arrivée.

"Il est parait que cette personne est horrible et qu'elle vient du japon.

_ Je connais la. Répondit celui ci. Elle est très forte, redoutable et féroce.

_ Fais la entrer Stockman. Ordonna Shredder en ignorant les deux mutants. Maki, bienvenue à New York. "

Tiger Claw se retourne et regarde la personne qui arrive. Une mutante l'air féroce, ressemblant à un grand chien, les yeux cruels et grognant.

"Je vous présente Maki." Déclara Shredder in the Head of the main.

_ J'ai hâte de travailler avec toi, Maki. Sourit Rahzar le chien zombie.

_ Moi aussi, Bradford. Répondit la nouvelle salle un sourire en pièce, face à ses longues canines. Maître Shredder m'a informé pour ton apparence. Tu n'es pas mal comme ça. "

Xever s'approcha de la mutante et la regarde un peu partout.

"_Tu ressemble à un gros peu comme Bradford le chien zombie.

_ Hey le poisson aux pattes de robot! Je te conseil de ne pas trop t'approcher d'elle, ni de la toucher.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Elle a été durement entraînée. Rien avec un geste elle pourrait te démembrer. Elle a déjà fait avec les pieds Ninja. Elle est extrêmement dangereuse.

_ Ça suffit! Maki as-tu compris les instructions?

_ Oui, mon maître. Nous devons nous occuper de quatre tortues mutantes et d'un rat mutant ninja. J'ai tout compris.

_ Bien. Maintenant parlons de "l'expérience chasseuse de rats".

_ Oui, maître. Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus. "

Sur les toits de New York, en pleine nuit, quatre frères mutant et adolescents sautaient et courraient de toit en toit. Une chose habituelle dans le quotidien de ces quatre tortues mutantes. Au bout d'un moment ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent les rues où quelques personnes passaient. Ils se mirent à blaguer, à s'embêter et à rigoler ensemble.

Michelangelo allait faire une blague mais un cri le fit sursauter.

"_ Qu'est ce que c'était?! S'écria-t-il en regardant ses frères.

_ C'était la voix d'une fille je crois. Répondit Léonardo en regardant autour de lui.

_ Ça venait de là bas. Déclara Donatello en montrant une direction.

_ Allons-y! Dit Raphaël en se redressant."

Ils se regardèrent et sautèrent dans la direction du cri. C'était une impasse. Ils scrutèrent les environs et remarquèrent une personne allongée face contre terre, entourée de Foot-bot. D'un signe de tête les frères tortues se jetèrent sur eux. Michelangelo, sur ordre de Léonardo, alla jusqu'à la personne et la secoua. Constatant qu'elle était évanouie il se tourna vers les autres et les en informa. Au bout d'un long moment les ennemis furent tous vaincus. Les trois qui avaient combattus se précipitèrent vers leur petit frère et regardèrent l'inconsciente en la retournant.

"_ Je rêve? Grimaça la tortue au caractère fort.

_ C'est bien une... Commença le scientifique.

_ Oui, c'est une mutante. Termina le leader des quatre."

Ils la regardèrent un peu plus et s'échangèrent un regard.

"_ Elle conserve une certaine humanité. Un peu comme maître Splinter. Admira Donatello en la regardant bien.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'elle? Demanda le joyeux de la bande.

_ Nous l'emmenons? Fit Raphaël à Léonardo qui la regardait aussi.

_ Il faut la soigner. Dit-il. Elle est blessée.

_ Surtout la sauvée.

_ D'accord. Emmenons la au repaire."

Plusieurs minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à destination et expliquèrent tout à leur maître qui avait été étonnée de les voir revenir avec quelqu'un, qui se trouvait sur le dos de Raphaël.

Ils l'emmenèrent dans le labo de Donnie et lui et son maître l'examinèrent.

Michelangelo, Raphaël et Léonardo patientaient dans la grande salle. Le premier regardait la télé, le deuxième lisait une BD et le troisième était appuyé contre un mur, jambes et bras croisés et les yeux fermés. Il attendait.

Un moment plus tard le maître rat et le jeune scientifique sortirent de la pièce et les informa que la femme dormait. C'était bien une mutante et était blessée assez sévèrement. Il lui fallait des soins et du repos.

Les minutes passaient. Mikey voulait entrer dans le labo et voir la nouvelle venue. Il trouvait que le temps passait trop lentement. Discrètement il s'approcha de la porte. Rigolant doucement il l'ouvrit et entra vite.

Splinter était debout à côté du lit, April qui les avait rejoint, était assise et attendait et le frère petit génie de Mikey bandait le pied de la jeune femme mutante.

"_ Voila, j'ai fini. Elle était bien blessée.

_ La pauvre. Pourquoi l'avoir attaquée?

_ Elle nous le dira peut-être."

April regarda le maître ninja et tourna les yeux vers la blessée qui dormait.

"_ C'est une mutante. Un chien? Je veux dire... Son apparence.

_ Au vue de ses oreilles, la couleur de ses yeux et de la densité de ses poils et de sa queue, je dirais un loup.

_ Un loup! C'est un loup-garou!

_ Mikey, ne cris pas..."

Mais trop tard. La mutante canine se réveilla en sursaut et attrapa la tête de Donatello avant de l'envoyer contre un mur sous les cris des trois autres. Michelangelo se tourna vers la "louve-garou" mais celle ci avait disparue. Paniqué il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'elle sortait du labo. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte avec toute les blessures qu'elle avait. Il informa April et son maître et sorti lui aussi alors que les deux autres allèrent voir la tortue au bandeau violet. Raphaël lisait toujours sa BD et Léonardo regardait autour de lui comme si il cherchait quelque chose.

"_ Léo? Demanda le rouge intrigué.

_ J'ai l'impression de sentir quelque chose. Répondit son frère.

_ peut-être la mutante. L'informa le joyeux des quatre en s'arrêtant devant eux. Elle a assommée Donnie et s'est enfuie du labo.

_ Il va bien?S'informa le manieur de ninjato.

_ Oui...

_ Il faut la retrouver."

Léo allait répondre à Raphaël mais un bruit l'arrêta. Un objet qu'on faisait tomber. Le chef au bandeau bleu avait localisé le bruit. Doucement et discrètement il fit signe aux autres. La chambre de Mikey. Celui ci râla un peu quand il le su. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle abîme ses affaires.

Ils franchirent la porte de la pièce et la remarquèrent très vite à côté du lit en train de gronder, accroupit et se tenant l'un de ses bras blessé. Ils approchèrent doucement mais elle leur montra les dents.

"_ On fait quoi? Demanda Raph un sourcil levé (même si il en a pas)

_ Laissez moi faire. Se porta volontaire Mikey. Elle a peur. "

Il s'approcha un peu sous les yeux de Léo et Raph et lui sourit.

"_ Calme toi. Nous te voulons aucun mal. Dit Léonardo doucement.

_ N'approchez pas! S'écria la mutant. Vous voulez encore me faire souffrir! Vous allez encore faire des expériences! Je le sais!

_ Des expériences? Répéta Raphaël. Mais non. Nous t'avons sauvés.

_ Vous mentez! Gronda la louve-garou. Partez!"

Elle se colla un peu plus contre le mur, montrant ses crocs. Les tortues se regardèrent. La mutante grognait mais grimaçait de douleur.

"_ Nous disons la vérité. Se défendit le plus jeune des frères. Tu étais dans la rue. Tu étais blessée.

_ Dans la rue? J'ai... J'ai réussis? Fit la mutante avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Oui, je me souviens. J'étais poursuivie par deux monstres. Une sorte de gros loup-garou très bizarre et... Un poisson? Vous aussi, vous êtes des monstres? Comme des... Monstres aquatique?

_ Des monstres?! S'indigna la tortue au bandeau rouge.

_ Nous sommes des tortues mutantes. Comme toi. Expliqua Michelangelo en souriant.

_ Oh, oui. Réalisa la mutante en se regardant.

_ Tu as parlée d'expériences. Tu veux nous expliquer? Viens allons nous asseoir de l'autre côté."

La louve-garou hocha la tête et ils se rendirent dans la grande salle où ils s'assirent. Splinter, April et Donnie les rejoignirent. Le dernier n'avait rien, pour le grand bonheur de ses frères. La mutante s'en excusa et leur raconta qu'elle avait subi des expériences, qu'elle avait cette apparence mais qu'elle ne se souvenait ni de ce qu'il s'est passé avant ça, ni de sa vie, ni même de son prénom. Tout ce qu'elle se souvenait c'était qu'elle avait été humaine et qu'elle regardait un manège avec des looping.

Sur cette information Mikey hurla presque qu'il l'appellerait Loupi. Ses frères le disputèrent mais la femme canine accepta volontiers, trouvant ça mignon. Alors que les quatre tortues parlaient, April et Splinter, qui se tenait à l'écart, s'approchèrent mais le regard de la mutante changea quand elle les posa sur le rat géant mutant. Il devint dur et un peu sauvage. Elle grogna, montrant les dents et s'élança en avant en direction du Sensei des frères. Ceux ci l'interpellèrent et le maître esquiva sans difficulté l'attaque.

"_ Loupi! Qu'est ce que tu fais?! S'écria Michelangelo terrifié alors que lui et ses frères s'élançaient pour l'arrêter.

_ Arrête! C'est notre maître! Lui cria Léonardo en lui tirant le bras qui n'était pas blessé. C'est maître Splinter!

_ Tu risque d'aggraver tes blessures! Grimaça Donatello en la ceinturant.

_ Loupi! Calme toi je t'en pris. Supplia celui au bandeau orange devant elle. Tu n'es pas méchante. Arrête!

_ Mikey... Que s'est-il passé? Demanda la mutante en reprenant ses esprits. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais?

_ Tu as attaquée notre Sensei. Lui dit Léonardo.

_ J'ai fais ça? Désolé. Ils... Ils ont fait des expériences. Leur expliqua-t-elle gênée. Ils me faisaient attaquer des rats. J'ai réussis à m'enfuir mais ils ont fait de moi un monstre."

Elle les regarda et avança rapidement en direction de la sortie.

"_ Où vas-tu? Demanda Mikey.

_ Je sors. Je pourrais attaquer votre maître à tout moment. Grimaça la mutante en tournant la tête vers lui.

_ Mais où vas-tu vivre? Fit Raphaël.

_ Je... Je ne sais pas. Souffla Loupi. Je ne me souviens plus où je vivais. Mais je vais m'éloigner.

_ Mais attend! S'écria le plus jeune des frères.

_ Reste. Proposa le maître rat. Ils doivent te chercher à la surface.

_ Mais je vais vous...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre.

_ Reste s'il te plais."

La mutante lupine regarda celui au bandeau orange qui la suppliait de ses yeux bleu scintillant, soupira et accepta l'offre. Mikey très heureux, lui sauta dessus et la serra dans ses bras, la faisant gémir de douleur.

"_ Mikey! Gronda Léonardo les poings sur les hanches. Fais attention, elle est blessée.

_ Désolé Loupi. S'excusa le malicieux en la lâchant.

_ Ce n'est rien. Sourit la mutante en posant une main sur son épaule."

Splinter les regarda et sourit. Ils étaient mignons. Mais il manquait une personne à ces éclats de rire. Donatello se trouvait un peu à l'écart.

"_ Qu'as-tu mon fils?

_ Rien maître, je vous assure.

_ Tu mens mal.

_ En fait... Je sens quelque chose d'étrange chez Loupi.

_ Hm?

_ J'ai une impression bizarre. Comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Comme si elle... Allait faire disparaître un bout de nous... Mikey... Ou vous Sensei.

_ Hm. Je n'ai pas cette impression. Je pense que tu réfléchis trop. C'est peut-être son apparence qui te fais penser ça. Ou alors parce qu'elle m'a attaquée tout à l'heure. Essayons de la connaitre.

_ Peut-être. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagis comme ça Sensei."

Le rat mutant posa sa main sur son épaule et tout deux regardèrent Michelangelo qui sautillait autour de Loupi qui l'observait un peu étonnée.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent. April avait ramenée des vêtements pour Loupi, Casey avait fait sa connaissance ayant eut peur au début, Raph lui montrait ses entraînements, Splinter avait constaté qu'elle se débrouillait bien en combat quand elle avait essayée un petit entrainement au moment où elle se sentait un peu mieux même si elle était encore bien blessée, Léonardo l'aidait à la méditation, Michelangelo adorait lui parler et jouait aux jeux vidéos avec elle, qu'elle accepta volontiers après avoir un peu hésité et Donatello essayait de bien s'entendre avec elle. Il avait toujours cette impression bizarre. Comme si elle se forçait à être gentille.

Il se trouvait dans son laboratoire, essayant une nouvelle expérience quand Mikey entra. Le génie reptilien l'ayant entendu le regarda et lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Son petit frère s'approcha et s'installa sur un siège.

"_ Tu ne joues pas avec Loupi?

_ Hm, elle regarde Raph s'entraîner. Donnie, je peux te parler d'un truc?

_ De quoi? Ne me dérange pas et ne touche à rien!

_ Si tu veux. Je veux te parler de Loupi.

_ Comment ça? Mikey, pourquoi veux-tu me parler d'elle?

_ Bah tu sais..."

Le génie le regarda, mettant temporairement ce qu'il faisait de côté. Michelangelo avait l'air gêné.

"_ Attend, ne me dis pas que tu...

_ Elle est jolie, marrante, gentille.

_ Tu es amoureux d'elle?

_ Tu sais, elle ne me cri pas dessus, rigole à mes blagues et ça ne l'embête pas de passer du temps avec moi.

_ Oui pour te faire plaisir.

_ Comment ça?

_ Tu es naïf...

_ Quoi?! Peut-être qu'elle m'aime bien, simplement!

_ Ou pour te manipuler!

_ Donnie, tu es sérieux?!

_ Mikey, tu ne la connais pas! Tu ne sais pas qui elle est!

_ Et alors! Tu es tombé amoureux d'April tout de suite. Léo aime Karaï. C'est pareil!

_ Non!

_ En quoi ça ne l'est pas?!

_ Tu es jeune, naïf et cette fille ne m'inspire pas confiance! Elle peu très bien te manipuler pour se servir de toi. Elle travail peut-être pour les Foot! Mikey, tu ne te méfies de personne! Grandis un peu, tu ne réfléchis jamais!"

Mikey sursauta comme si il avait reçu une gifle et baissa la tête. Donnie ouvrit les yeux en grand et mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls.

Les éclats de voix avaient attirés Léonardo, Raphaël et April qui passèrent leur tête par la porte avant d'entrer.

"_ Mikey, je... Ce n'est pas...

_ Arrête. J'ai compris. Oui, je suis un idiot. Je vais te laisser. Je ne vais pas t'embêter, Donatello."

Celui au bandeau violet retint son souffle. Son frère l'appelait par son prénom au complet que rarement et surtout quand il était en colère ou triste.

Il allait lever le bras pour poser sa main sur son épaule mais Michelangelo se retourna, lui tournant le dos et parti en courant du labo. Alors qu'il arrivait vite dans la grande salle et se dirigeait vers la sortie, Loupi passa sa tête dans la pièce depuis la salle d'entrainement. Elle le vit partir rapidement et allait dire quelque chose mais ceux qui étaient dans le labo arrivèrent.

"_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Donatello? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

_ Rien! Grogna le génie en lui tournant le dos.

_ Hm? Qu'est ce qu'il a? Fit la louve-garou.

_ Il s'est disputé avec Mikey. Expliqua April en soupirant.

_ Il faut le rejoindre non? Lança la mutante à fourrure.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il rentrera bien assez tôt avec son air tout joyeux de d'habitude. Dit Donnie en croisant les bras."

Loupi le regarda un peu étonnée et perdu et regarda la sortie.

"_ Hm, je vais le chercher. Décida-t-elle en s'apprêtant à sortir du repaire.

_ Loupi! Tu ne peux pas sortir! S'écria les leader des tortues. Les Foots te cherchent peut-être et tu es encore blessée.

_ Oui je sais Léonardo mais Michelangelo est dehors et il est bouleversé. Expliqua la mutante en se tournant vers lui. Et si il se faisait attaquer?

_ Hm, tu as raison. Fit Raphaël. Je pars devant. Prévenez le maître et Donnie. Moi je vais prévenir Casey.

_ Je vais voir maître Splinter. Dit Léo en courant voir son maître tandis que Donatello entrait dans son labo.

_ Donnie! Nous allons chercher Mikey! Le prévint April en direction du laboratoire. Mais je crois pas que Loupi devrait...

_ Laisse la April. Grinça le scientifique qui revint vers eux. Elle a l'odorat d'un chien.

_ Donnie! Cria l'adolescente au t-shirt jaune en fronçant les sourcils."

Celui ci regarda son amie rousse qui le réprimandait pour son impolitesse. Il s'excusa et tourna son regard vers la mutante louve-garou qui lui fit un étrange sourire alors que April lui tournait le dos. La tortue scientifique allait dire quelque chose mais Léonardo arriva à ce moment là. Il regarda Loupi et lui demanda si elle était prête vue que Raphaël était déjà parti. Il regarda son autre frère.

Donatello le regarda à son tour et refusa, prétextant qu'il avait du travail. Le leader était étonné mais ne releva pas et parti en compagnie de la femme mutante. Arrivés à la surface ils grimpèrent rapidement sur les toits. Léonardo avait aidé Loupi à monter. Celle ci avait du mal avec le reste des blessures qu'elle avait. Elle le remercia et ils scrutèrent les alentours.

"_ C'est beau. Fit Loupi avec un sourire en regardant les étoiles.

_ Oui. Tu... Sens son odeur? Demanda Léonardo qui avait peur de la vexer.

_ C'est difficile. Grimaça la mutante en se tenant la tête. Mon odorat est développé mais je sens différentes odeurs. Il y a les vôtres partout sur les toits. C'est difficile.

_ Calme toi. Lui sourit la tortue au bandeau bleu. Ferme les yeux, concentre toi. Essaye de te souvenir de l'odeur de Mikey et de la suivre. Prend ton temps."

La mutante fit ce qu'il lui dit. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer. L'odeur fraîche de Léonardo, l'odeur des fleurs sur la fenêtre plus bas, celle d'un gâteau abandonné sur le toit, celle de chats qui passaient par là, celle épicée de Raphaël... Trouvé.

"_ J'ai trouvée! Il est plus loin vers la gauche.

_ Tu as réussis. Allons-y."

Ils se mirent en route. Ils coururent et sautaient de toit en toit. Le leader des quatre frères tortues n'en revenait pas. Loupi courrait vite, sautait loin et avec agilité même avec des blessures. Elle était douée. Était-ce sa nouvelle apparence qui lui donnait ces capacités?

Ils continuèrent de courir et s'arrêtèrent. Michelangelo se trouvait sur le bord du toit où ils se trouvaient. Ils se regardèrent et s'approchèrent.

"_ Mikey... Commença le bleu en avançant doucement vers lui.

_ Léo, arrête. Dit son frère en tournant à peine les yeux vers lui. N'approche pas.

_ Mikey... Fit le leader.

_ Léonardo, laisse moi faire. Se proposa Loupi en se mettant devant lui.

_ Loupi? S'étonna le manipulateur de nunchakus. Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

_ Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Lui répondit son amie en s'approchant. Mikey... Je n'aime pas te voir triste. Allez viens, rentrons. Je sais qu'on ne se connais pas mais j'ai vu tes sourires et ta joie et c'est une chose que j'aime bien chez toi. Je ne sais pas ce que ton frère t'a dit mais il est ta famille. Ne te fâche pas avec lui.

_ C'est la première fois que tu le dis."

Loupi le regarda sans comprendre alors qu'elle s'installait à côté de lui. Léo s'était un peu éloigné.

"_ Comment ça?

_ Mon surnom. D'habitude tu nous appel tous par nos prénoms complet.

_ Ah, désolé.

_ Non! T'inquiète, tu peux m'appeler comme ça."

Ce qu'il avait dit étonna Loupi. Elle le fixa. La tortue mutante lui souriait joyeusement. En le voyant elle rigola doucement.

"_ D'accord, Mikey. Alors, dis moi, que s'est-il passé avec ton frère?

_ Nous nous sommes disputés.

_ Je m'en doute. Mais pourquoi?

_ C'était à propos de... Toi.

_ Moi? Comment ça?

_ Moi je t'aime bien mais lui... Je crois qu'il se méfie un peu de toi.

_ Ah. Et donc vous vous êtes disputés.

_ Oui et il m'a traité d'idiot. Que je ne réfléchis pas.

_ Oh mais non Mikey. Ça devait être sous le coups de la colère. Tu n'es pas un idiot. Il veut te protéger. Tu es son petit frère.

_ Tu crois?

_ Oui.

_ Merci Loupi, tu es gentille.

_ Tu viens? Je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas en colère contre toi. En plus Léonardo nous attend depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Loupi. Tu sais, je t'aime.

_ Oh merci. Moi aussi je t'aime bien. Allez petit frère tortue, rentrons.

_ Petit frère? C'est pas ce que je voulais.

_ Hm? Tu as dis quelque chose?"

La jeune tortue au bandeau orange secoua la tête et trottina vers son amie qui avait bien avancée. Celle ci sourit et ils marchèrent ensemble vers Léonardo qui était content de revoir le sourire de son petit frère. Loupi l'avait bien aidé.

Sur cette pensée il prit son Tphone et informa Raphaël et juste après il fit de même avec April qui tenait compagnie à Donnie.

A suivre...

dede-la-louve:

Bonjour tout le monde. C'est ma première fanfic sur les tortues ninja. D'habitude j'écris sur Saint Seiya (les chevaliers du zodiaque). J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais mettre un "délire d'auteur" à chaque fins. Bon ok il ne va pas y avoir beaucoup de chapitres mais bon pas grave.

A savoir, mon préféré est Michelangelo. Et vous? Quelle Tortue est votre préféré?

Je vais m'arrêter là. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans un prochain chapitre. Bye tout le monde.


	2. La jalousie

Chapitre 2: La jalousie.

Plus tard ils arrivèrent dans les égouts mais Loupi s'arrêta. Elle sentie l'air et bougeait les oreilles dans différentes directions.

Étonné Léonardo lui demanda ce qu'il se passait et la mutante lui répondit qu'il y avait des rats et s'élança dans une direction et disparue du champs de vision de Michelangelo et son frère. Celui aux nunchakus regarda celui à côté de lui et lui demanda quoi faire. Le leader lui répondit qu'il fallait la suivre. Ils se mirent donc à courir mais perdirent sa trace. Ils informèrent les autres et donnèrent leur position.

"_ Donnie, tu peux la localisée? Demanda Léonardo au Tphone.

_ Non, je ne lui ai pas mit de traceur et elle n'a pas de Tphone. Répondit la voix du scientifique.

_ D'accord, nous allons devoir la chercher. Soupira le chef en raccrochant. Mikey fais bien attention aux bruits et observe bien.

_ Oui. Dit-il en hochant de la tête."

Ils se regardèrent et marchèrent dans les conduits, cherchant une trace de la mutante.

"_ Que s'est-il passé avec Donnie?

_ ...

_ Tu ne veux pas me le dire?

_ C'est... Je ne sais pas. Donnie n'aime pas Loupi.

_ Comment ça?"

Il s'arrêta et fixa son petit frère de ses yeux bleus. L'autre s'arrêta aussi et soupira en baissant les yeux.

"_ Il se méfie d'elle. Je crois qu'il ne l'accepte pas. Il dit que je ne fais pas attention je crois.

_ Hm, j'irais lui parler un peu. C'est que nous ne la connaissons pas mais elle était attaquée et elle nous aide.

_ Oui! Si c'était une ennemi elle nous aurait attaquée, non?

_ Oui, tu as surement raison. Bon, où est-elle partie?"

Alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher, un grognement se fit entendre un peu plus loin, les surprenant. Ils se regardèrent. C'était certainement la mutante. Mais pourquoi grognait-elle? Était-elle attaquée? Paniquée et surtout intriguée, Michelangelo courait le plus vite possible. Léonardo le suivait de près. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils venaient de trouver Loupi qui grognait en direction d'une ouverture sombre alors qu'elle tenait un rat qui se débattait dans sa main. Mais que lui arrivait-il?

"_ Loupi? Tu vas bien? Se renseigna Michelangelo sur ses gardes.

_ Loupi? Que regarde tu? Demanda le ninja bleu en la regardant.

_ Lui! Grogna la mutante en montrant une ouverture alors que le rat se libérait pour s'enfuir."

Les frères regardèrent la direction et remarquèrent la présence de Tiger Claw qui sorti de l'ombre. Les tortues se mirent très vite devant la mutante pour la protéger.

"_ Loupi? Fit le tigre mutant d'un air étonné.

_ Les tortues m'ont données ce prénom. Répondit la louve-garou.

_ C'est stupide. Quel prénom ridicule. Rigola le mutant félin."

Michelangelo ouvrit de grands yeux et baissa la tête. La mutante se tourna vers lui et grogna contre le tigre mutant. Celui ci la fixa et rigola, montrant ses crocs pointus.

"_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous combattre. Je suis sûr que les autres rappliquerons. Je vais donc partir pour cette fois. A la prochaine fois, les tortues! Nous nous reverrons "l'expérience Loupi". Tu ne t'échapperas pas longtemps.

_ Attend! Reviens! Hurla la mutante qui s'apprêtait à le poursuivre.

_ Loupi! Il est parti. L'arrêta Léonardo en la retenant.

_ Désolé. S'excusa la tortue orange alors que la mutante se calmait.

_ Pourquoi tu t'excuse Mikey? Demanda la louve-garou en se tournant vers lui.

_ Ton prénom. Dit son ami en baissant la tête. J'aurais dû t'en trouver un mieux que celui ci.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je l'aime bien celui que tu m'as donné. J'adore. Sourit l'autre. En plus il vient de toi qui est si gentil, drôle, souriant et innocent. C'est adorable."

Ils continuèrent de marcher, partant de ce lieu et alors qu'ils entraient dans le repaire, la mutante se tourna vers Léonardo et le regarda.

"_ Et toi? Si tu avais eus le choix, tu m'aurais donné quel prénom? Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

_ Moi? Hm, je ne sais pas. Fit le bleu un peu gêné.

_ Je croyais que tu étais comme Mikey. Dit la mutante un peu déçu. Tu es son frère.

_ Hm. Disons que d'habitude c'est Mikey qui donne les noms. Expliqua Léonardo en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Mais je dirais... En rapport avec ton apparence de loup? Lou... Hm... Loufa?"

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, un bruit de fracas retentit. Les trois mutants qui se parlaient tournèrent la tête dans cette direction et remarquèrent qu'il s'agissait du maître rat mutant qui avait fait tombé sa tasse de thé qui s'était brisée au sol.

"_ Maître Splinter? Fit Léonardo étonné."

Dès que ses yeux le fixèrent, la femme canine grogna.

"_ Loupi, pas bougé! Ordonna Mikey en se mettant devant elle.

_ Excusez moi la tasse m'a échappé. Expliqua le vieux rat alors que Loupi se calmait. De quoi parliez-vous?

_ Ah, je demandais juste à Léonardo s'il avait eu une idée de prénom à me donner avant que Mikey ne le fasse. Raconta la louve mutante en se frottant les yeux.

_ Oui et j'ai pensé à Loufa. Continua le leader des quatre. Elle a l'apparence d'un loup et est une femme. En plus sa fourrure est toute douce."

A cette phrase Michelangelo s'immobilisa et regarda son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

"_ Tu l'as caressée?! S'écria-t-il étonné.

_ Un peu. Avoua son frère.

_ Léo! Ronchonna Mikey.

_ Mikey, pourquoi t'énerves-tu? Demanda le leader sans comprendre."

Tandis qu'ils parlaient ensemble, Splinter se baissait vers les morceaux de tasse.

"_ Loufa, hm.

_ Maître?

_ Ce n'est rien April. Je vais jeter tout ça."

Il ramassa tout les morceaux et les jeta dans une poubelle et alla dans sa chambre après ça. Il marcha jusqu'au cadre photo de lui, sa femme et sa fille et prit une autre photo encadrée un peu plus petite. Sur celle ci il se trouvait au centre tenant un très jeune chien noir et gris dans ses bras.

"_ Bonjour Loufa. J'espère que tu veille bien sur ta maîtresse. Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Léonardo m'a surprit quand il a dit ton prénom. Il a dit la même chose que Tang-shen. C'est étonnant."

Donatello qui était sorti du labo, avait suivit son maître pour lui parler et avait tout entendu et tout vu.

"_ Sensei.

_ Donatello. Qu'y a-t-il?

_ Je voulais vous parler du véhicule. Je l'ai réparé et légèrement amélioré.

_ Bien mon fils.

_ Vous allez bien?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. De vieux souvenirs."

Donatello allait dire quelque chose mais Loupi arriva à ce moment là.

"_ Donnie! S'écria-t-elle. Tu peux venir? Mikey et Léo se disputent."

_ J'arrive. Appelle moi Donatello s'il te plais. Grinça le génie en se tournant vers elle.

_ Ah, d'accord, désolé. S'excusa la mutante en se retournant vers la sortie.

_ Mon fils, sois gentil. Dit Splinter à son fils."

La tortue le regarda et hocha de la tête. Il se retourna et suivi la louve-garou. Dans la grande salle Michelangelo disait à son frère d'arrêter de caresser la fourrure de la mutante. Le leader des frères ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il voulait juste être amical. Même Raphael était de la partie. Il demandait à son jeune frère de se calmer et le menaçait de le frapper. Là dessus Donnie intervint.

_ Stop! Arrêtez de vous disputer!

_ Donatello a raison. Mikey! Léo a le droit d'être amical avec moi. Je veux être son amie aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu es un grand ami. Tu es celui avec qui je joue aux jeux vidéos. Tu es rassuré?

_ Oui mais...

_ Tu voudrais que je sois tout à toi? C'est gentil mais les autres aussi peuvent être amis avec moi.

_ Loupi...

_ Mikey, s'il te plais, ne te fâche pas avec tes frères. Vous devez rester unis, c'est important.

_ Où veux-tu en venir?"

Loupi se retourna et regarda le scientifique qui la fixa avec méfiance.

"_ Comment ça? Demanda la mutante sans comprendre.

_ Donnie? Fit Mikey.

_ Pourquoi tu lui dis ça? Dit Léonardo en s'approchant.

_ Je disais juste comme ça. Bouda le génie.

_ Je trouve ça dommage de se disputer alors que nous sommes une famille. S'expliqua l'amie de Michelangelo.

_ Donnie tu es bizarre. Souffla Raphaël.

_ Moi c'est elle que je trouve bizarre. Elle est apparue et tout le monde ne lâche plus. Dit Donatello en disant ce qu'il pensait. Mikey est tout le temps avec elle et se dispute plus souvent avec nous, Raph néglige l'entrainement pour jouer à des jeux avec toi et Léo veut faire ses patrouilles avec toi. Tu veux attaquer notre maître à chaque fois, tu te retrouve devant Tiger Claw comme par hasard et il ne t'attaque pas. Ensuite tu fais tout pour nous réunir et nous calmer. Je trouve qu'il y a une chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Je trouve ça très bizarre. Si ça se trouve tu travail pour les Foots.

_ Quoi?! S'écria celui au bandeau rouge. Donnie, tu délire."

Le violet le regarda exaspéré.

"_ Non, je ne délire pas. Soupira-t-il. Depuis le début je la trouve bizarre. Elle s'intéresse beaucoup à notre planque, à nous et à nos entraînements. Ça ne l'a pas plus dérangée que ça de découvrir son apparence. Et elle ne se souvient de rien à part qu'elle regardait un manège à looping. Bizarre non?

_ Elle s'intéresse à nous parce que nous l'avons sauvé. Dit Raph. Elle veut juste être amie avec nous.

_ Oui. Et si elle ne se souviens de rien c'est peut-être normal. Fit Michelangelo ne comprenant pas le comportement de son frère. Ils lui ont fait des expériences. Qui sais ce qu'ils ont fait. C'est une chic fille. Vraiment très gentille.

_ Je fais des patrouilles avec elle pour l'habituer à son corps et pour développer ses mouvements. Continua le leader du groupe. Elle est douée.

_ Mon fils, calme toi. Essaya de le calmer, Splinter. Tu as l'air perturbé. Cette demoiselle a vécu de grandes épreuves. Elle seule le sais . Elle cherche une protection.

_ Mais... Tout le monde... Loupi. Elle vous manipule!"

Il leur tourna le dos et alla s'enfermer dans son labo. Loupi le regarda partir et ses oreilles s'abaissa sur les côtés. Splinter posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit tristement. Il lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il retira sa main et la mutante senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mikey se retourna rapidement vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, vite suivit par ses deux autres frères et d'April.

"_ Calme toi Loupi. Nous sommes là pour toi.

_ Je sais mais... J'ai peur de me retrouver seule."

Pendant ce temps du côté de Shredder, celui ci était assit sur son trône et attendait. Quelques Foots étaient présent ainsi que Baxter Stockman, Rahzar et Fish face. Quelques instants plus tard Tiger Claw fit son entré et s'agenouilla devant le puissant ninja.

"_ Alors?

_ Elle est avec les tortues.

_ Bien. Nous irons la chercher. Patientons un peu. Tu préviendras Maki.

_ Maître, quand allons-nous la ramener? Et mettre un terme à "l'expérience"?

_ Tu es impatient à ce point là?

_ Tais-toi Rahzar.

_ Maître Shredder, je pense qu'il serait bon de réagir plus tôt.

_ Hm. Peut-être. Tiger Claw, dès qu'elle sort de sa cachette avec les tortues, interviens et poursuit le plan. Maki saura quoi faire quand le moment sera venu.

_ Bien maître."

Quelques nuits plus tard Loupi était assise sur une caisse en bois sur un toit et regardait Michelangelo qui sautillait partout en rigolant pour lui remonter le moral. La mutante n'avait pas l'air bien.

"_ Tu as vu mes salto? Dit Mikey en souriant grandement.

_ Oui, tu es doué. Répondit son amie qui faisait un petit effort pour sourire.

_ Tu veux essayer? Lui demanda le joyeux mutant en sautant devant elle.

_ Je ne sais pas en faire. J'ai peur de rater et de me faire mal. Avoua la mutante.

_ Tu es sûr? Au pire je te rattraperais. Proposa Michelangelo en montrant ses bras.

_ Hm, je sais pas. Peut-être une prochaine fois.

_ Ça marche!

_ Mais sinon, continue. J'aime bien te voir t'amuser."

Mikey rigola et couru sur le toit, sautait sur les conduits d'aération et les accès d'escaliers qui menaient au toit, profitant pour faire des acrobaties et des saltos. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'amusait, il vit que Loupi n'était plus là. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne la vit nul part. Inquiet il cria son prénom et là il l'entendit hurler.

Très vite, il se précipita en direction du cri. Qu'arrivait-il à la mutante? Les foots l'attaquaient? Il la trouva dans les escaliers de secours non loin d'où elle était assise un peu plus tôt en compagnie de Tiger Claw qui tenait la mutante par le col du t-shirt qu'April lui avait donnée. En voyant ça le cœur de Michelangelo se mit à battre très vite.

"_ Lâche la! Cria-t-il au tigre mutant en sautant sur les escaliers.

_ Mikey! Arrête, il va te faire du mal! Hurla la mutante. Lâche moi sale mutant! Espèce de monstre!"

Alors que Michelangelo était choqué par les mots de son amie, celle ci se débattait et enfonça ses crocs dans la main de son agresseur qui la lâcha en grognant. Profitant de l'occasion la mutante attrapa le bras de la tortue et s'enfuis en vitesse en bas de l'immeuble. Mécontent, le tigre cria aux Foots de les suivre, mais perdirent leur trace. Furieux, il rugit.

"_ Je te retrouverais chasseuse de rats!"

La tortue et la louve marchaient dans les égouts en silence. Michelangelo n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient descendu et ceci intrigua un peu la mutante. Ils arrivèrent au repaire et Mikey alla s'asseoir devant la télévision toujours en silence.

"_ Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Léonardo en s'approchant de la mutante. Mikey est étrangement silencieux.

_ Je ne sais pas. Répondit celle ci en regardant le plus jeune. Nous nous sommes fait attaquer mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de ça.

_ Vous vous êtes fait attaquer?! S'écria le rouge.

_ Oui, par Tiger Claw et quelques Foots mais nous leur avons échappés. Expliqua l'amie de Michelangelo. Mikey, qu'est ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?

_ Laisse moi s'il te plais. Fit le orange en boudant."

Loupi le regarda sans comprendre et baissa la tête.

"_ Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu être tout le temps avec moi?! Dit Mikey qui boudait toujours.

_ Quoi? Sursauta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Mikey...

_ Qu'est ce que tu raconte? Dit Léo étonné.

_ Elle t'aime bien. Lui dit Raph.

_ Je suis un monstre pour elle.

_ Attend, c'est quoi cette histoire?

_ Elle a dit que les mutants étaient des monstres.

_ Mikey, je n'ai pas dit ça... Oh...

_ C'est vrai?

_ Et bien... Je l'ai dit à Tiger Claw. Mais ce n'était pas contre vous. Ce méchant tigre m'a énervée. Il allait s'en prendre à Mikey. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Regarde moi, tu crois que je suis dans la bonne position pour t'insulter? Si je le faisais alors je dirais que moi aussi je suis... Un monstre..."

Michelangelo ferma les yeux en grimaçant et la regarda. Non, elle n'était pas un monstre.

"_ Mikey, pardonne moi. S'excusa la louve mutante les oreilles basses. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je voulais juste le déstabiliser...

_ Je te pardonne. Sourit Mikey en sautant devant elle.

_ Vraiment? S'écria-t-elle en lui souriant pleine d'espoir.

_ Je ne peux pas me fâcher avec toi. Lui répondit son ami au bandeau orange. Tu as une bouille tellement mignonne."

Loupi lui sourit mais sursauta soudainement, renifla l'air et ouvrit de grand yeux inquiet. Ses amis la regardèrent sans comprendre.

"_ Tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Léonardo en s'approchant doucement vers elle.

_ Cette odeur, ces bruits de pas. Je les connais. C'est... Karaï! S'écria la mutant soucieuse.

_ Quoi?! Karaï arrive? Mais, elle ne m'a pas prévenu. Déclara le leader en regardant son Tphone.

_ Il faut que je me cache! Cria la louve-garou en regardant autour d'elle. Il ne faut pas qu'elle me trouve! Ne lui dites pas que je suis là, ni que vous m'avez trouvés. J'ai peur d'elle! Ne parlez pas de moi.

_ Attend! Fit Raph en la regardant.

_ Elle va me reconnaître! Hurla la louve-garou en paniquant. Elle ne doit pas me voir!

_ Comment ça, te reconnaître? S'étonna Donatello à la porte de son labo.

_ Cachez moi! Où je pourrais aller?

_ Dans ma chambre. Elle n'ira pas là bas."

Loupi hocha de la tête et se précipita en direction de la chambre de Michelangelo sous les yeux surprit de tout le monde.

Un peu après la fille de Splinter fit son apparition dans le repaire et sourit aux tortues. Le rat mutant qui était présent sourit à la Kunoïchi et l'invita à le suivre dans la salle de méditation.

"_ Bonjour Karaï. La salua Léonardo un peu gêné.

_ Bonjour Léo. Sourit la jeune femme.

_ Ma fille, quel bonheur de te voir. Dit Splinter en posant une main sur son épaule.

_ Moi aussi. Fit Karaï en lui souriant doucement. Je suis venue vous voir oui, mais aussi pour vous prévenir de quelque chose d'important."

Splinter fit un mouvement de la tête et ils s'installèrent tous au sol. Léonardo leur apporta du thé et s'assit aux côtés de ses frères.

"_ J'ai découverts quelque chose d'important chez Shredder. Je me suis infiltrée là bas et j'ai découverts qu'ils ont fait venir Maki directement du japon. Les informa la fille de Splinter.

_ Maki? S'étonna le rat mutant.

_ De la nourriture? Demanda le plus jeune des frères.

_ Mikey! S'écrièrent les autres tortues ninja.

Karaï les regarda et se mit à sourire. Elle secoua la tête et répondit.

_ Non, Maki est une chienne ninja.

_ Attend, quoi?! S'écria Léonardo étonné.

_ Ça existe? Grimaça Raph."

La kunoichi les regarda et continua.

"_ En fait j'ai Maki depuis enfant et Shredder l'a entraînée pour qu'elle me protège. Raconta-t-elle. Elle est très forte. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas comment, elle s'est transformée en monstre. En gros chien noir redoutable et féroce. Comme elle était instable on l'a enfermé dans une cellule renforcée au japon.

_ Si elle est si incontrôlable, pourquoi la faire venir ici? Demanda Donatello en réfléchissant.

_ Peut-être que Shredder a trouvé un moyen de la contrôler. Avança Léonardo tandis que Michelangelo se levait et marchait en direction de la porte.

_ Mikey, où vas-tu? Lui demanda le maître rat.

La tortue s'immobilisa et se retourna. Il voulait aller voir la louve-garou mutante pour voir comme elle allait.

_ Je reviens tout de suite. Lui répondit-il en souriant gêné.

Splinter hocha de la tête, ayant comprit ses intentions et son fils s'en alla. Karaï le regarda.

_ Je me suis déjà battue contre elle. Continua-t-elle. Elle est vraiment forte.

_ A-t-elle des points faible? Demanda la tortue bleu.

_ Hm, elle a peur du feu, elle adore Shredder et elle déteste les fortes odeurs. Dit la kunoichi en réfléchissant.

_ Hm, ces informations pourraient nous être utile. Dit Splinter en se massant le menton."

Pendant ce temps du côté de Michelangelo, celui ci arriva devant la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Il regarda à l'intérieur en refermant derrière lui et chercha son amie. il l'appela mais se fit plaquer au mur par Loupi qui grognait.

"_ Calme toi, c'est moi. Mikey!

_ Mikey? Désolé. Alors? De quoi avez-vous parlé? Je sens qu'elle est encore là.

_ Oui. Apparemment Shredder a fait venir une sorte de mutante.

_ Hm?

_ Oui, une mutante genre méga forte, féroce, horrible et elle était un chien avant. Je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Maki.

_ Un chien?! Elle est horrible?!

_ Loupi?

_ Tu sais, je ressemble un peu à une louve-garou.

_ Ah oui, désolé."

Il lui raconta le reste de ce qu'avait dit Karaï. Même les faiblesses de la mutante mystérieuse.

"_ Mikey?

_ Oui?

_ Quand elle sera partie, tu crois que je pourrais demander à ton rat... Heu je veux dire, ton maître, si il peut m'entraîner à maîtriser des armes?

_ Non problemo!

_ Mikey, tu devrais peut-être y retourner.

_ Ouais, tu as raison. Reste là. Tu peux manger de ma pizza si tu veux.

_ Ah, non merci. Ça ira."

Michelangelo sourit et parti de la chambre en refermant derrière lui alors que Loupi repoussait la pizza bizarre loin d'elle. Il rejoignit les autres alors qu'ils discutaient de la fameuse Maki.

Environ une demi heure plus tard ils accompagnèrent Karaï dans la grande salle et elle s'en alla.

Les tortues attendirent au moins dix minutes et appelèrent Loupi qui arriva doucement. Après ça tout le monde reprit son activité. Alors que Mikey et Léo regardaient la télévision, que Donatello était dans son labo, Raphaël montrait son entrainement au saïs contre le mannequin d'entrainement à Loupi qui avait l'air fascinée. Au bout d'un long moment elle s'excusa auprès de la tortue au caractère fort et se dirigeât vers le dojo où se trouvait maître Splinter. Elle entra dans la salle mais dès qu'elle vit le rat mutant son instinct se réveilla. Elle grogna et sauta dans sa direction. Alors qu'elle allait le toucher, Splinter l'esquiva et la fit tomber au sol.

"_ Aïe. Maître Splinter? Je vous ai attaqué? Réalisa-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

_ C'est exacte. Dit Splinter en hochant de la tête.

_ Veuillez m'excuser. Grimaça la mutante.

_ Ce n'est rien. Avais-tu quelque chose à me dire?

_ Oui. Pouvez-vous m'entraîner à manier une arme et à me défendre? Je ne veux pas être dépendante de vous et des frères. J'aimerais me défendre moi même. Peut-être que si je pouvais me défendre correctement je pourrais partir d'ici et me trouver un endroit où vivre et surtout vous laisser tranquille au lieu de vous attaquer à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur vous.

_ Calme toi Loupi. Je peux t'apprendre si tu en as envie, mais sache que tu ne nous dérange pas. As-tu déjà utilisée des armes?

_ Juste des couteaux.

_ Hm."

Il s'approcha d'un katana, le prit et le donna à la mutante qui commença à faire des mouvements. Elle fit un autre geste mais lâcha le sabre qui se planta au sol à ses pieds la faisant reculer en grimaçant. Splinter se caressa le menton et lui apporta un kusarigama. Une sorte de petite faux accrochée avec une chaîne et un poids au bout. Loupi regarda l'arme.

"_ Concentre toi et laisse libre court à ton esprit."

Elle fit ce qu'il lui disait et ferma les yeux. Quelques instants après elle commença à faire des mouvements. Ses gestes étaient fluides et concentrés mais encore hésitants. Splinter sourit.

"_ On dirait que cette arme t'a choisit. Elle a l'air faite pour toi.

_ Vous êtes sûr?

_ Tout à fait.

_ Je vous remercie maître. Vous êtes très patient avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites. Je vous attaque souvent mais vous continuez à être gentil avec moi. Pourquoi?

_ Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Tu as subi une mutation et des expériences, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

_ Merci, maître Splinter."

Elle se retourna pour regarder les armes exposés mais ses yeux se posèrent sur un meuble avec des photos.

"_ Hm? Qu'est ce que c'est?

_ Ceci? Une photo de moi quand j'étais humain, ma bien aimée Tang Shen et ma fille Miwa.

_ Que sont-elles devenues?

_ Ma bien aimée Tang Shen est morte et Miwa est Karaï.

_ Votre fille."

Elle reposa la photo sur le meuble et regarda celle qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart de Splinter et Loufa.

"_ Et cette photo? C'est encore vous?

_ Oui. Et elle c'est Loufa, une jeune louve que Tang Shen a sauvée.

_ Qu'elle a sauvée?

_ Oui. Loufa était un très jeune louveteau quand nous l'avons trouvés elle et moi. Elle et d'autres loups se sont enfuis d'hommes qui faisaient du trafic d'animaux. Apparemment la grande majorité de sa meute se sont fait tuer par des chasseurs. Loufa fut l'une des seules à s'échapper de ces hommes. Elle et une autre louve se sont réfugiées près de chez nous et Tang Shen les a recueillis. Malheureusement l'autre louve est décédée.

_ C'est horrible. Et... Elle est morte aussi? Loufa?

_ Oui. Le même jour que ma bien aimée Tang Shen."

Loupi ouvrit les yeux en grand et baissa les oreilles sur les côtés. Elle regarda tristement les photos.

"_ Mon maître...Excusez moi. Ça m'a retournée. Je vais sortir un peu. Cette histoire est vraiment triste.

_ Loupi, je ne crois pas...

_ Ne vous en faites pas. J'irais voir April chez elle...

Mais elle ne fini pas sa phrase. Elle s'était immobilisée, regardant les bougies d'un air terrifiée. Sa respiration s'accélérait inquiétant le rat qui s'approchait d'elle. Que lui arrivait-il?

"_ Que se passe-t-il? Loupi?"

A suivre...

Délire d'auteur:

dede-la-louve: En fait ce n'est pas vraiment un délire d'auteur. Nous allons juste un peu parler.

Michelangelo: Ouah! Cette fanfic est trop chan-mé!

Casey: Tu l'as dis mon pote.

dede-la-louve: Les gars, je vous adore mais ce n'est pas un délire d'auteur.

Léonardo: Oui. Parlons de cette Maki qui a l'air redoutable.

Donatello: Oui mais je trouve Loupi bizarre.

Michelangelo: Calme toi frangin. Loupi est gentille.

Raphaël: On battra Maki ne t'inquiète pas.

dede-la-louve: J'aimerais bien faire une autre fanfic sur les tortues ninja.

Michelangelo: Cool. Ce sera sur quoi?

dede-la-louve: Je ne le dirais pas.

Michelangelo: Pas cool.

dede-la-louve: Oui mais bon. Je le dirais dans le prochain chapitre. Bon, passons. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre où on verra Maki se battre et Loupi faire un bisou à une tortue. Mais laquelle? Mystère.

Michelangelo: Moi!

dede-la-louve: Tu verras. Bye tout le monde!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Retournement tragique.

Mais elle ne dit pas. La mutante regarde les bougies d'un air terrifié. Splinter la regarda et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"_ bougies te font peur?

_ Non!"

Elle se retourna vers lui, le regarde furieusement et essaya de le mordre. Splinter l'esquivait et essayait de l'arrêter mais impossible. Elle bougeait vite et avec agilité ce qui étonna le maître rat.

Attirée par les bruits qu'ils faisaient, les autre tortues ninja entrèrent dans la salle et s'immobilisèrent, choquées.

"_ Maître?! S'écria Léonardo qui s'élança sur Loupi pour la tirer par l'un des bras. Que se passe-t-il?

_ Mes fils, faites attention. Les prévint le maître Splinter. Elle ne se contrôle plus. Ne lui faites pas de mal.

_ C'est dément. Loupi, arrête! Lui cria Raphaël en essayant de la pousser par les épaules. Tu attaque notre maître!

_ Pourquoi est-elle comme ça? Demanda Michelangelo inquiet pour son amie.

_ Nous parlions des photos, elle était triste. Ensuite elle a regardée les bougies et elle a paniquée avant de devenir comme ça.

_ Elle a eut peur des bougies?

_ Donnie! viens nous aider à la retenir!"

Le génie regarda son frère au bandeau bleu et le vit tenir une chaîne avec Michelangelo qui emprisonnait la mutante. Celle ci se débattait avec acharnement. Donnie alla les aider. Mikey essayait de lui parler pour la calmer.

Soudain, alors que le plus jeune approchait son visage pour lui parler, la louve-garou renifla l'air et arrêta de se débattre, se tenant le museau, assise au sol en couinant.

"_ Loupi? S'inquiéta son ami au bandeau orange.

_ Mikey? C'est quoi cette odeur? Demanda la mutante en se tenant la truffe. Ta bouche... Ta bouche... Qu'est ce que tu as mangé?

_ Pizza chorizo, oignon, ail et supplément camembert. Lui répondit-il fier de lui.

_ Oh, l'horreur. Grimaça-t-elle de dégoût. Que s'est-il passé?

_ Tu es devenue agressive après avoir regardée des bougies. Lui expliqua Léonardo soulagé qu'elle soit redevenue comme avant."

A cette information la louve-garou mutante baissa les yeux.

"_ Ce n'est pas possible. Souffla-t-elle.

_ C'est étrange. J'ai déjà entendu ça. Déclara Donatello en faisant mine de réfléchir.

_ Comme une impression de déjà vu? Demanda Raph.

_ Hm. Fit Donnie qui réfléchissait toujours. C'est un peu comme cette information...

_ Je vous demande pardon! Se précipita Loupi en regardant Splinter, interrompant Donatello qui parlait."

Elle se redressa et partie en courant en direction de la sortie.

"_ Loupi? Où vas-tu? Lui demanda Mikey étonné.

_ J'ai... J'ai besoin de sortir. Répondit-elle gênée avant de partir du repaire.

_ Nous allons la chercher maître. Dit Léonardo.

_ Soyez prudents mes enfants. Fit le maître Splinter les regardant inquiet."

Ils se précipitèrent tout les quatre dans la grande salle pour sortir mais Donatello s'arrêta soudain.

"_ Les gars, attendez. Les arrêta le génie. Je ne sens pas du tout cette histoire.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Donnie? Lui demanda le ninja au bandeau bleu sans comprendre.

_ C'est étrange. Fit Donnie en se tenant le menton avec sa main. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit Karaï?

_ Ouais! S'exclama Mikey. Hm... Non."

Le scientifique le regarda et secoua la tête.

"_ Elle a dit que Maki, la mutante que Shredder a fait venir du japon, ressemblait à un chien, avait peur du feu et n'aimait pas les fortes odeurs. Leur expliqua-t-il d'un air sérieux.

_ Oui. Où veux-tu en venir? Demanda Raph.

_ Et si c'était Loupi cette mystérieuse mutante? Lança son frère en violet.

_ Quoi?! Donnie tu délire! S'écria celui au bandeau rouge.

_ Raph a raison. Dit Léonardo, sérieux. Karaï nous a dit que c'était une kunoïchi redoutable, agile, rapide et douée en combat.

_ Ouais et Loupi ne sait pas faire de salto. Continua Michelangelo.

_ Elle sait à peine se servir d'une arme.

_ Et elle a l'air innocente, sans défense.

_ Il y a une différence entre les deux.

_ D'accord. Mais je continues de penser qu'elle est bizarre.

_ Allons chercher Loupi!"

Sans attendre, Michelangelo se précipita vers la sortie, suivi par ses frères alors que Donatello soupirait résigné. Au fond de lui, il savait que la mutante leur cachait quelque chose. Son identité? Une jumelle?

Une fois à la surface ils se postèrent rapidement sur les toits et cherchèrent la louve mutante. Mais sans la trouver. Ce n'est que un peu plus tard, la nuit bien avancée qu'ils la trouvèrent. Celle ci se trouvait sur un immeuble plus loin, assise non loin du bord. Ils atterrirent sur le fameux toit et s'approchèrent.

"_ Loupi? Ça va? Demanda Mikey inquiet.

_ Je vais très bien même. Lui répondit la mutante en lui tournant toujours le dos. Mieux que vous en tout cas.

_ Quoi?! S'écria Raphaël ne comprend pas ce qu'elle voulait dire."

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre et une cage se forma autour des quatre tortues qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

_ Que se passe-t-il?! S'écria Léonardo en frappant sur les barreaux. Loupi, qu'est ce que tu fais?!

_ Donatello est vraiment intelligent. Ricana la louve-garou en se levant et en se retournant. Il avait raison depuis le début. Vous auriez dû l'écouter.

_ Pauvres tortues sans défense. Se moqua une voix.

_ Tiger Claw! Rahzar! Cria Raphaël en voyant les deux autres se mettre à côté de Loupi.

_ Loupi! S'écria Michelangelo inquiet.

_ Elle ne s'appelle pas comme ça. Lui dit Rahzar en mettant l'une de ses pattes griffues sur l'épaule de la mutante."

Celle ci le regarda et fit un sourire en coin en tournant les yeux vers les tortues.

"_ Permettez moi de me présenter correctement. Je me nomme Maki et je ne suis pas un chien. Karaï a juste cru que j'en étais une quand elle était enfant. Expliqua la mutante.

_ Tu n'étais pas humaine? Demanda Michelangelo, voulant comprendre.

_ Non. Grogna Maki.

_ Et tu sais te battre? Demanda aussi Léonardo.

_ Bien entendu. Soupira la mutante canine. Vous m'avez épuisés.

_ Mais alors, tu t'es moqué de nous! S'écria Raphaël qui pensait surtout à Michelangelo."

Maki allait répondre mais Tiger Claw se mit devant elle et la devança.

"_ Assez parlé. Ramenons ces tortues à notre maître.

_ Heureux de te voir Maki.

_ De même Bradford. Viens mon grand mutant zombie. Par contre évite de trop m'approcher Tiger Claw. Je ne raffole pas vraiment des chats.

_ Hm.

_ Bon rentrons. J'aimerais bien manger un petit quelque chose et me reposer un peu."

Un peu plus tard dans le QG de Shredder, Maki s'agenouilla devant lui qui la regardait. Elle avait changée de vêtements. Elle portait un t-shirt noir aux manches déchirées avec un plastron de métal, un pantalon noir avec des genouillères et des plaques de métal sur ses cuisses et des bandages blancs entouraient ses poignets et une partie de ses bras. Elle ne portait rien aux pattes arrière, les laissant libre.

"_ Maître, je suis de retour auprès de vous. J'ai accomplie ma mission. J'ai jouée le rôle "l'expérience Loupi chasseuse de rats" à la perfection.

_ Je te félicite Maki. Maintenant nous allons pouvoir passer à la dernière phase du plan.

_ Oui, mon maître."

Elle le regarda, la queue battant l'air. Elle était contente que son maître la félicite et soit heureux. S'il l'était, alors elle l'était aussi.

Du côté des tortues, celles ci étaient enfermés dans des cellules séparés.

"_ Il faut sortir d'ici! Grogna Raphaël en colère.

_ Nous ne pouvons rien faire sans nos armes et attachés comme ça. Lui dit Léonardo en montrant ses chaines."

Les tortues avaient des chaînes qui emprisonnaient leurs mains.

"_ Nous avons été trahis! Hurla la tortue rouge.

_ J'en reviens pas. Alors elle s'est moquée de moi? Dit Michelangelo assit au sol, déprimé et abattu. Elle ne m'aimais pas?

_ Mikey, je suis désolé. Fit Léonardo."

Il baissa les yeux. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu depuis le début que la mutante leur mentait. Donatello l'avait vu et il ne l'avait pas écouté.

"_ Je suis un idiot. Soupira le plus jeune.

_ Mais non, tu es juste tombé sous son charme. Fit Donatello qui n'aimait pas le voir triste.

_ Mais elle... Non. Sanglota Michelangelo.

_ Mikey..."

Mais la voix de Rahzar interrompit Léonardo qui voulait soutenir son petit frère.

"_ Alors, bien installés? Se moqua le chien zombie.

_ Tiger Claw, Rahzar et Loupi. Grogna la tortue ninja au bandeau rouge alors que les trois ennemis s'arrêtaient devant les cellules.

_ Rectification Raphaël. Le reprit Tiger Claw. C'est Maki."

Michelangelo se redressa et regarda la mutante dans les yeux comme si il cherchait une quelconque blague dans ses yeux. Mais c'était vrai. Loupi était en réalité Maki la redoutable mutante qui servait Shredder et qui s'était moquée de lui.

"_ Comment as-tu pu nous trahir? Demanda-t-il tristement.

_ Vous trahir? Dit Rahzar en se moquant. Elle n'a jamais été votre amie.

_ Restez bien tranquille les tortues. Grogna le tigre mutant. Le temps qu'on tue votre rat de maître.

_ Maître Splinter?! S'écrièrent Raph et Léonardo en même temps.

_ Allons-y Maki. Tu es mignonne comme ça. La complimenta le chien zombie.

_ Merci Bradford, toi aussi. Sourit la louve-garou et lui faisant un clin d'œil et tournant le dos à Michelangelo pour ne pas voir les larmes de celui ci.

_ Loupi! Ne fais pas ça! Hurla Raphaël en empoignant les barreaux de la cellule.

_ Je te faisais confiance. Dit Mikey la tête basse. J'allais te dire une chose importante. Mes... Sentiments."

Maki s'immobilisa. Elle tournait toujours le dos au jeune frère de Léonardo qui ne pouvait pas voir son expression. Celle ci venait de fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

"_ Je croyais que tu nous appréciait. Tu as rigolé avec nous, tu t'es amusée et nous avons beaucoup parlés ensemble. Tout ça ce n'était rien pour toi? Tu ne ressent donc rien?! Cria la tortue orange avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux en la regardant et tenant les barreaux de sa cellule.

_ Mikey. Murmura Léonardo.

_ Arrête, ça ne sert à rien. S'énerva Raphaël en tournant la dos à la mutante. Elle n'a rien ressenti.

_ Maki, tu... Commença Rahzar en s'approchant d'elle.

_ Allons-y. Ordonna-t-elle avant d'avancer vers la sortie."

Ils sortirent tout les trois et Michelangelo se laissait glisser au sol, abattu. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

"_ Donnie nous avait prévenu. Il avait senti qu'elle était bizarre. Elle n'a pas de cœur."

Maki qui avait tout entendu baissa légèrement les yeux en direction du sol. Bien sûr qu'elle avait un cœur. Elle s'était bien amusée avec les quatre frères tortues. Elle avait bien rigolé avec eux et avait fait de longues conversations même si elle avait eus envie de les tuer plus d'une fois. La vie de Mikey et ses frères était différente de la sienne. Elle était douce, bougeante et amusante comparé à la sienne qui était violente et brutal. Bien entendu elle aimait son maître Shredder comme si c'était son père. Elle le considérait comme tel et il la félicitait souvent. Il l'avait même entraîné et élevé. Mais être dans le repaire de Splinter l'avait beaucoup changé.

Elle qui avait été violence, férocité, méchanceté et sanguinaire dû à sa mutation se voyait maintenant en train de douter de son mode de vie.

Elle secoua la tête et se mit en route. Les deux mutants qui l'accompagnaient la laissèrent partir. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans le plan. Maki devait se rendre auprès du rat, lui faire croire que les tortues étaient sur les toits et elle devait le tuer et ramener son corps devant Shredder. Celui ci avait confiance en ses capacités.

Arrivée dans les égouts elle regarda autour d'elle et courut en direction du repaire. Dans l'esprit de la louve mutante beaucoup de choses se mélangeaient. Elle pensait à Michelangelo. Pourquoi pensez à lui?

Elle arriva à destination et entra dans le repaire. Elle regarda autour d'elle et huma l'air. L'odeur des égouts, de la pizza, du métal et quelques petites odeurs dont certaines un peu fortes qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux et avança vers le dojo d'où elle sentait fortement l'odeur de Splinter. Discrètement et sans un bruit elle entra dans la pièce, regardant l'homme qui méditait.

"_ Tu sous-estime mon ouïe. Dit Splinter les yeux fermés.

_ Maître Splinter. Souffla Maki en sursautant légèrement et cachant ses armes.

_ Tu es revenue. Sourit le rat mutant en la regardant."

Maki retint son souffle. Elle le regarda et décida de reprendre le rôle de Loupi.

"_ Oui. Mikey et les autres sont dehors. Ils reviendront bientôt. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

_ Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux? Demanda-t-il la regardant toujours.

_ Je voulais vous tenir compagnie. Dit la louve-garou en se forçant à sourire.

_ C'est gentil. C'est pour ça que tu cache une arme? Lui fit-il remarqué."

A cette remarque la mutante au service de Shredder ouvrit les yeux en grand et le fixa étonnée.

"_ Comment avez-vous su?

_ Je l'ai senti et entendu.

_ Ah. J'ai fais une petite erreur.

_ Es-tu là pour me tuer, Maki?"

Quand elle entendit son prénom la louve mutante s'avança un peu vers lui et le fixa. Qu'avait-il dit? Il avait prononcé son prénom? Mais comment savait-il?

"_ Vous savez tout? Depuis quand?

_ Depuis un bon moment.

_ Pourquoi avoir été aussi gentil si vous connaissiez la vérité?

_ Hm, je n'en sais rien. Tu avais l'air de beaucoup t'amuser avec mes fils. Surtout avec Michelangelo qui t'apprécie. Si tu veux me tuer, vas-y."

Maki paru déstabilisée. Splinter était vraiment étrange. Elle secoua la tête, fronça les sourcils, prit un katana dans son dos, le fit tournoyer et le leva. Elle regarda le rat mutant qui était toujours à genoux au sol les yeux fermés. Cet homme rat gentil, doux et bienveillant. Était-ce lui son vrai maître? Elle grogna et laissa tomber le katana qui se planta au sol. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas tuer le père de son ami. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Les tortues l'avaient changé. Elle revoyait encore le doux sourire de Michelangelo et ses yeux bleus remplis de malice.

"_ Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas vous tuer. Souffla-t-elle en se tenant la tête avec une main.

_ Maki... Commença le rat mutant en se tournant vers elle.

_ Maître Splinter. L'animal sur le photo avec vous, je la connais. Lui avoua-t-elle.

_ Hm? Fit Splinter étonné et intéressé."

Maki ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvris. Elle allait tout dire.

"_ Cette louve, c'est moi. Je suis Loufa. Lui dit-elle.

_ Comment? Tu es Loufa? Fit l'homme rat.

_ Oui. Je me suis reconnue sur cette photo. Raconta la mutante en s'agenouillant devant Splinter. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de mon enfance. Je me souviens... Après. Quand Karaï... Miwa, avait environ deux ans. Shredder avait décidé de m'entraîner pour que je protège sa... Votre fille. Mais quand elle avait dans les 9 ans j'ai reçus du mutagène que des hommes étranges en uniformes avaient fait tombés. J'ai réussis à rentrer à la maison mais mon corps se métamorphosait. J'étais devenu ce que vous appelés une louve-garou, mais instable, féroce, agressive, incontrôlable. Shredder a réussi à me capturer et m'a enfermé. Un peu plus tard il a essayé de m'entraîner mais je cassait tout les équipements. Mais je me calmais petit à petit grâce à lui et à Miwa. Même si j'étais devenue un monstre, elle me donnait toujours de son amour. Ça a été long mais j'ai fini par me calmer. Il n'y avait que quand je voyais des bougies ou du feu que je ne l'étais pas. J'avais peur.

_ Une peur dû à l'incendie?

_ Surement. Après ça je me suis beaucoup entraînée et Shredder m'a fait venir ici. Et voila où nous en sommes. C'est ma faute. Si j'avais su plus tôt que c'était vous et Tang Shen qui nous avaient sauvées ma mère et moi et non Shredder...

_ Tu ne savais pas."

Maki hocha de la tête et regarda le maître des tortues. Cet homme qui était celui qui l'avait hébergé. Elle l'avait adorée et protégé. Elle aimait Shredder qui l'avait élevé mais aimait aussi Splinter. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle devait prendre une décision. Elle grimaça.

"_ Maître. Dit-elle en prenant la décision de tout lui avouer. Vos fils ont été emprisonnés par Shredder à cause de moi.

_ Qu'est ce que tu dis?! S'écria une voix non loin d'eux."

Ils tournèrent la tête et remarquèrent April et Casey qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce et qui regardaient la louve mutante avec stupéfaction.

"_ April O'neil... Fit celle ci.

_ Tu nous as trahi?! S'exclama l'adolescente aux cheveux roux.

_ C'est pas possible! S'écria Casey.

_ Attendez... Dit Splinter."

Mais April l'ignora et s'approcha de quelques pas vers Maki qui fronça les sourcils, se préparant au cas où la rousse voudrait l'attaquer.

"_ Mikey avait confiance en toi! Le pauvre doit être anéanti! Lui cria April en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Attend. Elle reconnait avoir commit une erreur. La défendit le rat mutant en se levant.

_ Je veux vous aider. Continua l'ancienne louve en se levant aussi.

_ Et si c'était un piège?! Avança la nouvelle Kunoichi rousse.

_ Non! Se précipita Maki. Splinter est mon père!

_ Mais, tu es une louve. Enfin d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Déclara le jeune homme sans comprendre.

_ Ce n'est pas mon vrai père mais je le considère comme tel. Enfin, si vous en avez envie, maître Splinter.

_ Bien entendu mon enfant. Allons les sauver.

_ Attendez! Je crois que j'ai une idée."

Plus d'une heure plus tard dans les cellules des tortues ninja. Léo, Donnie et Mikey étaient calmes. Le dernier déprimait, les larmes aux yeux. Seul Raphaël arpentait sa cellule de long en large tout en criant quelques fois traînant ses chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient et qui pendaient légèrement.

"_ Sortez nous d'ici! Loupi ou Maki, comme tu veux, je m'en fiche! Hurla la tortue en frappant dans les barreaux. Si tu te pointe je te fais bouffer ta queue!

_ Alors que tu es enfermé? Intéressant. Ricana Tiger Claw qui arrivait devant les cellules en compagnie de Maki qui avait un sourire carnassier.

_ Ah, te voila! Où tu étais?! Ronchonna celui au bandeau rouge.

_ Moi? Oh rien. Lui répondit la mutante l'air féroce. J'étais juste partie tuer votre dégoûtant rat qui vous sert de père et maître. Regardez."

Elle regarda le tigre mutant et celui ci jeta le corps de Splinter devant les tortues. Celui ne respirait plus et avait l'air vraiment mort avec des traces de sang sur son corps.

"_ Quoi?! S'écria Léonardo n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Maître!

_ Maître! Loupi, qu'est ce que tu as fais?! Paniqua Donatello en s'accrochant aux barreaux.

_ Non! Hurla Michelangelo qui faisait comme son frère scientifique.

_ Vous vous êtes bien fait avoir. Shredder et les autres m'ont bien informés. On m'a dit que le petit Michelangelo aimait bien sauver les autres et s'attachait vite. Avec cette information j'ai fais en sorte de passer pour une victime innocente et de me faire accepter dans la bande. Malheureusement tout le monde ne se prenaient pas au piège. Donatello a vite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai fais croire que je ne savais pas faire des acrobaties et me battre mais évidemment c'est faux. J'ai été durement entraînée."

Elle les regarda. Mikey avait les yeux aussi gros que des coupelles, n'en revenant pas et les autres la regardaient avec rage. Elle sourit mais intérieurement ça lui faisait mal de leur faire ça. Elle soupira silencieusement et se tourna vers le tigré.

"_ Tiger Claw, transporte cette vermine auprès de maître Shredder. Ordonna-t-elle alors qu'il se tenait derrière elle. J'arrive."

Celui ci fit un mouvement de la tête en grognant légèrement et attrapa le corps de Splinter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la mutante nouvelle venue lui donnait des ordres. Il soupira et transporta le rat mutant hors de la salle.

"_ Loupi! Tu es un monstre! Cria Raph en s'excitant sur les barreaux de la cellule.

_ Tu n'as pas idée. Sourit la mutante d'un air cruel. Ah oui, j'ai aussi dû me débarrasser de deux gêneurs. April O'neil et Casey Jons il me semble.

_ Quoi?! S'exclama Donatello en ouvrant des yeux effrayés.

_ Non! C'est impossible! Fit Michelangelo avec désespoir.

_ Hm, qu'est ce que je devrais faire? Vous tuer maintenant? Vous emmener devant Shredder? Ou alors vous laisser sortir pour que vous viviez avec la souffrance d'avoir perdu trois personnes que vous aimiez? J'avoue que la troisième option est bien tentante."

Les tortues grimacèrent et Raph grogna de désespoir.

"_ Tu es folle. Siffla-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

_ Hm, j'ai une autre idée. Fit-elle mine de réfléchir en souriant doucement. Et si je vous laissais sortir et que je vous aidais?

_ Que tu... Quoi?!"

Les tortues s'arrêtèrent de parler et la regardèrent étonné et surprit.

"_ Qu'est ce que tu raconte?! S'écria Raphaël sans comprendre.

_ Je suis de votre côté les tortues. Répondit Maki en s'approchant des cellules.

_ Qui nous dit que tu dis la vérité. Se méfia Donatello.

_ Votre père est en vie. Leur avoua-t-elle en touchant les barreaux de la cellule de Michelangelo. Nous avons un plan.

_ Il est aux griffes de l'ennemi. Fit Léonardo en montrant l'évidence."

Maki tourna son regard vers leader des frère et son regard devint dur et sévère.

"_ Ne t'inquiète pas Léo, je vais le sauver. Soit je l'emmenais, soit ils vous tuaient. On ne touche pas à Mikey! Venez et faites comme si vous étiez vraiment prisonniers. Leur dit-elle en ouvrant les cellules. Ne vous inquiétez pas les chaînes sont presque ouvertes. Jouez le jeu s'il vous plait.

_ Maki. Merci. Souffla Michelangelo tout bas avec un petit sourire forcé.

_ Je ferais tout pour ton petit sourire. Et Shredder m'a menti toute ma vie. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a trouvé!"

Elle soupira et devant les yeux pleins d'incompréhensions des tortues elle leur raconta qui elle était vraiment et ce que Splinter lui avait dit. Elle leur raconta aussi ses années auprès de Shredder et Karaï et sa transformation. Les tortues l'écoutaient, faisant parfois des commentaires. A la fin Mikey la prit dans ses bras et Maki leur demanda de jouer le jeu. Elle leur promit aussi qu'elle libérerait leur maître et qu'ils partiraient tous.

"_ Bon, vous êtes prêt? Bien. Avancez! Allez les tortues!"

Ils avancèrent, marchèrent un petit moment et arrivèrent rapidement devant Shredder qui ne dissimulait pas sa joie. Il rigolait, montrant le corps de Splinter à terre. Maki le regarda et informa qu'elle ramenait les quatre tortues. A cette annonce Tiger Claw et les autres se retournèrent et rigolèrent alors que les frères, qui jouaient la comédie, regardaient leur père tristement avec une (fausse) lueur de désespoir. La louve mutante regarda Splinter avec admiration. Celui ci jouait bien le mort.

"_ Regardez bien les tortues. Votre maître est mort, tué par Maki, celle qui vous a bien manipulé! Ricana le méchant ninja commandant les ninja foot.

_ Shredder, espèce de monstre! S'écria Léonardo.

_ Maître Splinter... Souffla Michelangelo en regardant son maître.

_ Père... Mon maître. Laissez moi vous débarrasser de ce rat. Laissez moi le manger. Se proposa la mutante agenouillée et la tête baissée.

_ Le manger? Ne le touche pas! Ordonna celui qui l'a entraîné. Je veux avoir sa tête en trophée!

_ Mais maître... Protesta la louve-garou tandis que les tortues devenaient pâle en entendant ça.

_ Maki! Tu oses me désobéir?! Gronda l'homme. Veux-tu retournée dans ta salle d'entraînement?!"

Maki ouvrit en grand les yeux, ne levant pas le visage. La salle d'entraînement qu'elle appelait la salle de torture. Elle avait passée quelques années dans cette salle à cause de sa mutation violente. Elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Elle ne voulait pas voir son passé. Cette salle qu'elle avait abîmée, endommagée et où il y avait d'horribles traces de griffes qu'elle avait faite quand elle n'avait pas le contrôle d'elle même. Trop de violence dans ces souvenirs.

"_ Pitié, non. Ne faites pas ça. Supplia-t-elle.

_ Tiens toi tranquille. Hm? Maki, je t'ai dis de tuer Hamato Yoshi il me semble."

Elle leva soudain la tête. Splinter venait de bouger. C'était un bref mouvement presque pas visible mais Shredder l'avait vu. Intérieurement elle se mit à paniquée. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire?

"_ Oui, je l'ai tué. Lui répondit-elle en jouant les ignorantes.

_ Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je l'ai vue respirer?! Lui hurla son maître en montrant Splinter.

_ Mince. Maître, êtes-vous certain...

_ Insinuerais-tu que j'ai des hallucinations? Maki, je te trouve bien insolente!

_ Ne le touche pas Shredder!"

Alors que les tortues criaient et que le ninja allait poser sa main sur la tête de Splinter, celui ci ouvrit les yeux et l'esquiva. Il glissa sur le sol et se mit derrière Shredder alors que Maki détachait les quatre frères avec une vitesse incroyable.

"_ Maki. Tu ne mentais pas! S'exclama Léonardo heureux de voir son maître en vie.

_ Vous êtes mes amis et je veux vous aider. Lui sourit-elle alors qu'elle finissait de libérer Michelangelo.

_ Maki... Murmura celui ci en la regardant.

_ Chut Mikey, ne dis rien. Souffla doucement la louve mutante tendrement. Tu me le diras quand nous nous serons sauvés d'ici. Débarrassons nous de ce petit monde.

_ Maki, tu ne peux pas vaincre Shredder? Karaï nous dit que tu étais redoutable.

_Je tiens bien Raph, mais Shredder est celui qui m'a tout apprit. Il connait mon mode de fonctionnement, mes techniques et ma façon de combattre.

_ Tu vas abandonner? "

Elle regarde Donatello et sourit d'un air de défi.

"_ Je n'ai pas dis ça., Occupons-nous de Tiger Claw et d'autres .. J'aiderais Splinter." Attention Donatello! "

Celui ci se retourna et pour les coups de griffes de Rahzar.

"_ Merci Maki.

_ Concentrez-vous. Faites attention à vous les garçons!

_ Toi aussi. "

Maki sourit, embrassa Michelangelo sur la joue et le saut sur Face de poisson, le plaquant au sol. Un combat s'engagea entre les différentes personnes. La mutante se débarrasse rapidement de son adversaire et se tourne vers Shredder qui se battait contre Splinter. Alors que l'ennemi fait tomber le maître des tortues ninja au sol, Maki réagit rapidement et lança des shurikens contre Shredder qui s'arrête ses griffes qui allaient bénir son ennemi. Maki bougea vite et se mit devant le maître rat, menaçant l'ennemi avec son katana.

"_ Maki! Que fais-tu ?! Écarte toi! Ordonna l'ennemi en essayant de repousser.

_ Désolé mais je ne peux pas faire ça! Refusa sa disciple en grognant.

_ Commentaire ?! Tu m'oses désobéir ?!

_ Je connais la vérité! C'est Splinter mon vrai maître, celui qui m'a sauvé avec ma mère et qui m'a appelé Loufa. C'était lui! Pas vous! "

Shredder ouvrit les yeux, regarde la mutante devant lui et les sourcils. Alors elle avait tout découvert. Comme Karaï avant elle. Il tourne la tête vers Splinter et grogna.

"_ Hamato Yoshi, qu'as-tu fais ?!

_ Loufa, que fais-tu? S'écria Splinter qui s'inquiétait.

_ Laissez le moi, maître. Lui Maki en le regardant.

_ Non...

_ Je vous en prie. "

Splinter regarde la mutante et ferma les yeux en acceptant mais lui demandant de faire attention. Maki sourit et émissaire des shurikens et des kunaïs à Shredder qui les repoussa. Elle répète son fils Katana, le fit tourner en l'air et se battre contre le ninja qui se servait de ses griffes. Un long moment passa. Le rat mutant regarde le combat et se tourne vers Michelangelo qui mettait des ninja au pied de son pas loin de lui.

"_ Michel-Ange!

_ Maître.

_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Si tu vois que la situation devient grave utiliser un de tes fumigènes.

_ Oui maître. "

Pendentif ce temps Shredder repoussa la louve mutante et une idée. Il traîna ses griffes au sol qui firent des étincelles. Voyant ça, Maki s'immobilisa d'un air terrifié. Le ninja lui a fait peur. Sa respiration devint difficile.

"_ Maki mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix."

Il la regarda et la frappa de ses griffes qui tracèrent des plaies profondes sur les bras de la mutante qui grogna de douleur. Il fit de même avec ses jambes et sa queue. Celle ci le regarda inquiète. Elle fit une grimace et le menaça de son kusarigama. Ils combattirent. Le combat était fluide, violent et rapide. Ils se menaçaient, se frappaient et s'esquivaient. Au bout d'un long moment qui paraissait une éternité pour Michel-Ange, les deux opposants s'immobilisèrent à l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent le souffle tribunal. Maki grimaça et étança vers lui. Il para son kusarigama avec ses lames. La mutante le regardait les sourcils froncés et en grognant et sursauta en couinant. Shredder vient de planter ses griffes dans le ventre de Maki sous les cris horrifiés de Splinter et Michel-Ange.

La douleur. Elle sentait la douleur dans son ventre. Elle souffrait mais avec un gros effort elle repoussa l'homme et le frappa de ses griffes et de son arme.

"_ Michelangelo! Mes fils! S'écria le rat mutant en se tournant vers eux Les fumigènes, vite!"

Les quatre tortues acquiescèrent de la tête et firent exploser les œufs fumigènes sous le mécontent de Shredder qui les maudit.

Plus tard, Splinter et les tortues arrivent au repaire avec Maki sur le dos de Raphaël. Le rat mutant leur sort de mutante sur le canapé alors que Casey et April arrivaient, sortant de la salle de méditation et de Léo leur expliqua la situation. Donnie et Splinter examinaient Maki et Mikey la regardait inquiet.

"_ Donnie." Dis moi qu'elle va s'en sortir. "Supplia-t-il en regardant son frère tristement.

_ Mikey ... Désolé, mais ... Bégaya le scientifique en regardant la mutante. "

Celle ci transpirait à grosses gouttes, les yeux fermés et respirant difficilement. Donatello la regardait tristement. Le plus jeune le regarde et tourne les yeux vers celui qu'il viseait. Pour une fois il avait comprit. Il avait vu la douleur dans les yeux de son frère au bandeau violet.

"_ Non. Non c'est impossible!

_ Mikey ...

_ Maki, ne parles pas. Tu vas vivre. T'inquiète, Donnie est un génie. Il va te soigner. N'est-ce pas Donnie ?! "

Il se tourna vers celui-ci qui avait l'air triste.

"_ Mikey ... Oui ... Murmura-t-il en baissant le regard.

_ Non Donnie. Ne lui mens ... pas s'il te plaît. Lui dit Maki en le regardant avec douceur. Je sais ... Je sais que je vais ... Je ne vais pas m'en sortir ... Je suis contente.

_ Quoi? Fit Léonardo ne comprenant pas la fin de sa phrase. "

Maki tourna doucement les yeux vers lui et inspira douloureusement en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

"_ Je suis contente ... Souffla-t-elle avec mal.

_ Maki ... dit Léonardo alors que Michelangelo et Avril ont les larmes aux yeux.

_ Loupi. Le reprit la mutante.

_ Hm? Firent les tortues sans comprendre.

_ Appelez moi Loupi. Leur a-t-elle en souriant. C'est mon prénom. C'est le plus mignon ... Des mutants ... Qui me l'a ... Qui me l'a donné. Mikey, tu m'as fait part de tes sentiments et ... J'aimerais y répondre.

_ Loupi, ne dis rien. Lui dit celui au bandeau orange en s'approchant d'elle.

Loupi le regarda tendrement et lui-même d'abord d'un peu. Lui ci fit ce qu'elle lui demande. Elle attrapa doucement son cou et l'approcha encore avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Michelangelo était très surprit mais content. Il savourait le baisé mais le trouvé amère. Il savait. Il savait que ce serait le dernier entre eux. Les autres regards en souriant mais ayant le regard triste. Eux savaient aussi. Ils savaient que la mutante allait les quitter.

"_ Je t'aime Mikey, je suis vraiment ... Heureuse de ... T'avoir connue."

Elle regarde la tortue tendrement et ferma lentement les yeux. Excusez-moi. Ils ont tous comprit. Loupi les avaient quittés. Ils la regardèrent et Michelangelo fut le premier à réagir en pleurant sur le corps de sa bien aimée. April se mit à pleurer, suivit par les autres et Splinter qui se rappela de la mort de Tang Shen.

Les jours passèrent. La tortue orange déprimait. Ils ont fait un enterrement pour la louve mutante. Mikey regardait une photo qu'il avait faite de lui et Loupi bras dessus, bras dessous regardant vers l'objectif que April avait tenu. Il avait d'autre mais les gardes dans un tiroir de sa chambre. Splinter alla le voir et posa une main sur son épaule.

"_ Mon fils.

_ Maître. Loupi ...

_ Oui, je sais. Tu es triste mais ne laisse pas passer par cette tristesse. Loupi aurait voulu voir voir sourire. Elle viseait ton sourire et détestait te voir triste. Souris mon fils. Ça fait mal mais elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver et nous donner une chance de vivre.

_ Vous avez raison, mais c'est douloureux.

_ Oui, je comprend. "

Michelangelo renifla et prit une décision. Il voit sourire. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Après ce jour il avait souvent le sourire et s'amusait autant qu'il le voulait. Il avait accroché la photo qu'il avait regardé sur le mur à côté de son lit et tout le matins souhaitait le bonjour à l'image de la mutante qu'il avait aimé. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que l'esprit de la louve-garou en question veillait sur lui et souriait dans le voyant faire de son mieux pour avancer dans la vie.

"_ Sois heureux, Michelangelo, je t'aime."

Ailette.

* * *

Délire d'auteur:

dede-la-louve: Et voilà. Cette fanfic est terminée ... Dommage.

Michelangelo baisse la tête: C'est triste.

Raphaël: Tu es triste pour faire une fin avec un mort.

dede-la-louve d'un air exaspéré: Ca se voit que tu n'as pas lu mes fanfics sur Saint Seiya.

Donatello: J'avais raison. Loupi nous a trahis.

Loupi: Oui mais je suis rattrapée.

Léonardo surprit: Tu es vivante?

Loupi réalisant l'information: Ah bah ouais.

Splinter: Une bonne fanfic dede-la-louve.

dede-la-louve se penchant en avant: Merci maître Splinter.

Michelangelo: Hey j'ai vue que tu préparais une fanfic sur ...

dede-la-louve qui mit une main sur la bouche de Mikey pour l'empêcher de parler: Arrête! Non, on ne dit rien! Je vais m'arrêter là. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans une prochaine fanfic. Bye tout le monde!


End file.
